Robo-regalo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku aún era un pequeño temeroso a la vida, se alejaba de sus compañeros de clase. Bajo a la mirada preocupada de su maestra, la idea del regalo de Navidad llegó a su mente. Una caja y un pequeño robot de compañía lo esperarian.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Pensando que ya tenía algo así escrito pero no me animaba a subir, claro tuve que mejorarlo y creo que así como esta me gustó, tal vez le di un poco más de libertad a la hora de hablar a Roboppy pero como usualmente se encuentra así hablando con Ignis, no pude detenerme._**

 ** _¡Estoy segura que Roboppy es de Yusaku! Aunque tampoco se sabe mucho sobre el pasado de Yusaku, me imagino de igual manera que algo así podría llegar a ser._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Cuando Yusaku era un pequeño niño temeroso al mundo, gracias a aquel horrible experimento que había vivido, era muy usual que el mismo se alejara de todos sus pequeños compañeros de clase. Siempre los veía jugar desde el rincón más apartado de ellos.

Y aunque los niños no prestaban atención a su compañero, la maestra era quien miraba con preocupación a ese niño de cabello bicolor. Ese día era Noche Buena, los niños buscaban sus regalos por toda la escuela, la ilusión de que un señor gordo con un traje rojo les llevará regalos, era lo que elevaba sus ánimos.

Yusaku era el único que no se emocionaba, sólo escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas y ante la mirada preocupada de la maestra, a la misma se le ocurrió una idea. Dejando a la otra maestra encargada de los niños, corrió a donde estaba segura que estaría el regalo. Cuando lo encontró, con una sonrisa cargo el regalo con sumo cuidado y volvió a donde sabía que Yusaku estaría.

Cuándo vio que no se había movido de su lugar se agachó y acaricio con cariño su cabello.

 ** _-Mira Yusaku, alguien a dejado un gran regalo para ti_**

El pequeño alzó su rostro, vio el rostro sonriente de su maestra y el regalo que ella cargaba. Un poco temeroso alzó los brazos y tomo aquella caja, se dio cuenta de lo pesado que estaba y una pequeña vocecita provenía de él.

Con curiosidad, lo dejo en el piso y empezó abrir el regalo con cuidado. Cuando sólo quedaba la tapa, vio como algo se movía en su interior y como la tapa de alzaba dejando ver un par de ojos amarillos.

 ** _-¿Que es esto?_**

Con curiosidad levantó la tapa para encontrarse un pequeño robot de color azul, era como aquel robot que hacía el quehacer en la casa de sus padres, aunque este era un poco más pequeño.

 ** _-¡Oh!_** -El pequeño robot miraba al niño frente a él **_-¡Es un gusto conocerte mi nuevo amo! Mi nombre es Roboppy, soy su robot de compañía_**

Yusaku había tomado entre sus brazos el pequeño robot, este sólo lo miraba con gran felicidad. La maestra se mantenia a su lado con una sonrisa mientras varios niños llegaban a su alrededor y miraban con curiosidad.

 ** _-¿Cuál es su nombre?_**

 ** _-Fujiki Yusaku_** -Habló con timidez.

 ** _-Según mi información que navega por la red, este día es importante para los niños y mejora el autoestima de ellos, ¡Feliz Navidad!_** -Después de alzar sus pequeños brazos y casi gritar, volvió a mirar al niño frente a él **_-¿A ti te gusta la Navidad?_**

Yusaku por primera vez había sonreído, unas cuántas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

 ** _-A partir de ahora si Roboppy..._**

 ** _-¿Le duele algo amo? Está llorando_**

 ** _-No, estoy feliz..._**

La maestra quien tomaba de las manos a los niños, les pedía que lo dejarán un rato a solas. Escuchar las palabras de felicidad que Yusaku decía a su pequeño robot, en donde estaba su pecho su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y satisfacción. Como maestra, se encontraba orgullosa del pequeño cambio que había hecho.

 **En la actualidad.**

Después de algunos duelos en Link Vrains, Yusaku regresaba a casa junto con Kusanagi, quien se había quedado en el camión terminando de repartir los dulces y regalos a los niños, era Noche Buena y las calles estaban adornadas, la casa estaba igual adornada.

Yusaku un poco cansado fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aunque antes de entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta de la gran caja que se encontraba bajo el árbol lleno de luces y esferas.

 **-¿Esto que es?**

Curioso destapó el regalo y pronto vio pequeños papeles de colores en el aire y una vocecita salir de la caja.

 **-¡Feliz Navidad amo Yusaku!** -Roboppy salía de aquella caja con felicidad en sus palabras **-Un día como hoy que Roboppy y el amo Yusaku se conocieron**

Yusaku miro aquel pequeño robot de compañía, lo tenía desde hace tiempo y cuando se escapó de la casa de sus padres, no pudo dejarlo atrás y lo llevo consigo. Conoció a Kusanagi y con él su nuevo hogar. Al pequeño robot ya le había cambiado una que otra pieza y había tenido que mejorar su programación hasta el momento de crear una nueva memoria pero con los recuerdos intactos, no quería que su familia lo encontrará mediante el programa de GPS de Roboppy.

Regresando a ver a su pequeño robot, había guardado silencio. El robot un poco preocupado todo su brazo.

 **-¿Está todo bien amo Yusaku?** -Pregunto con curiosidad **-Roboppy siempre hace esto para impresionar al amo ¿Acaso lo asusté?**

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que vio de su joven amo tuvo que grabarla y tomar algunas fotos, claro irían a su galería personal, era la primera vez que el sonreía de esa manera.

 **-No, me gustan siempre tus sorpresas Roboppy** -Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en el piso. **-Feliz Navidad Roboppy, espero un año más con tu compañía**

 **-¡Roboppy espera lo mismo!**

Kusanagi quien observaba a lo lejos. Miraba con una sonrisa, todos podían decir que era algo extraño que un humano hablará con una máquina que no tuviera sentimiento alguno, sin embargo, cuando Yusaku hablaba con ellos, lo hacía como algo natural, ya sea aquella IA, Ignis, o el pequeño robot que su inquilino había llevado a casa, Roboppy.

 **-Roboppy preparó una comida deliciosa ¿Le gustaría comer?**

 **-Claro que si Roboppy, el sueño se fue y el hambre ha regresado**

 **-¡Vamos a la cocina!**

Con emoción y aún entre sus brazos, Yusaku de levantó con el pequeño robot y entró a donde ordenaba. Kusanagi de había unido después de hacer cosas pendientes.

Mientras Yusaku y Kusanagi comían Roboppy guardaba en su memoria los recuerdos que está vez había conseguido, una sonrisa tan grande que prometió que el siguiente año sería más grande la sorpresa. Y aunque pensarán los demás que sólo era un robot de compañía, bueno, aún tenía muchos secretos bajo sus tuercas y circuitos.

 **-¡Feliz Navidad amo Yusaku! ¡Feliz Navidad Kusanagi!**

 **-¿Para mi no hay felicitaciones?** -Preguntaba Ignis quien salía al fin del disco de duelos.

 **-Usted es sólo un invitado temporal**

Kusanagi había soltado una carcajada, Ignis caía un poco desanimado.

 **-Hasta Roboppy sabe más cosas que tú** -Yusaku volvió a remarcar.

 **-¿Roboppy hizo algo mal?**

 **-No, dijiste la verdad**

 **-¡El amo Yusaku me elogió!**

Y entre risas y chistes malos, la Noche Buena de iba y la Navidad llegaba al fin. Yusaku miraba a su alrededor, una fecha sin importancia se mejoró a la llegada de Roboppy. No era un robot, era su primer amigo. Era un robo-regalo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Espero saber un poco más del pasado de Yusaku! Sería bueno que animarán algo referente a su pasado, antes de aquel incidente y si no, también sería bueno que se viera más de algo después de sus terapias y como tuvo que afrontar eso._**

 ** _¡Aún tengo esa esperanza!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
